Ichigo's Birthday
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: It is Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday and Renji has a lovely surprise waiting for Ichigo


Renji X Ichigo

It was a lovely summer day and it was July 15. Renji came to that realization when he was finishing a letter to his captian Byakuya Kuchiki. When he finished he placed the letter outside of his room and then opened the senkaimon and went to the world of the living.

As soon as Renji entered the world of the living he entered his gigai form and began to walk over to Ichigo's house. When he knocked on the door Karin answered.

"Yeah who are you? Hey wait you are Ichigo's friend. Right?" Karin sounded like she was positive.

"Yes, is Ichigo there?" Renji had a look of hope on his face.

"No, Ichigo is not here he is at that weird guys candy shop" Karin looked back at Yuzu and back at Renji but he was not there. He was on his way to Kisuke Urahara's candy shop.

When Renji got there he was a tad bit agitated so he knocked on the door very urgently and then Ichigo came to the door with an angry roar "What the hell is going- Oh hi Renji what is up" Renji's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Happy birthday my dear best friend!" Renji grabbed Ichigo and hugged him very tight, to tight to be friendly.

"Umm…Renji…I can't… BREATH!"

"Sorry Ichigo didn't mean to almost kill you ha-ha" Renji scratched his head when he let go of Ichigo. '_Hum what can I do for Ichigo on his birthday? Let's see I can take him out to get a present or maybe out to eat. What can I do for my dear Ichigo?'_

"Hey Renji are you ok?" Ichigo had a look of distress on his face for Renji spacing out.

"Me… Yeah I am fine just thinking sorry buddy." Ichigo still had a look of distress on his face. '_Come on Renji think damn it what can I do for Ichi-kun think, think, think' _ "I got it!"

"Got what Renji?" Renji didn't realize he said that out loud and quickly took his statement back.

"I don't know what you are talking about but Ichigo because it is your birthday can I take you out to get dinner tonight. Your pick." Ichigo had a surprised look on his face and quickly accepted Renji's offer.

"I would love to how about we just-" Ichigo was cut off by Renji.

"I will come over tonight and cook for you Ichigo will your family be home?" Ichigo had a surprised look on his face again.

"Uh no my dad will be out drinking with his friends and my sisters will be at a sleep over so I guess you can do that."

"Good I will be over around 8 ok see you then Ichigo!" Renji walked away from the candy shop and opened a senkaimon. Once he reentered the soul society he went straight to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captian Kuchiki are you there?" Renji had a worried look on his face hoping he would be there.

"…. Yes I am who is it and what do you want…?" Renji was grateful he answered.

"Renji Abarai may I come in sir?"

"… Yes Renji what do you need?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to have the rest of the night off?"

Byakuya had a strange look on his face when he heard Renji's question "… what for why are you asking me this question when you already asked me this same question in your letter you wrote to me." Renji had a surprised look as if he didn't expect his captian to say that. "Renji you already have the night off so go and if I see you in the soul society again you will be put to work. Now go."

Renji had a look of happiness towards the captain's words. "Thank you captian!" Renji then left Byakuya's quarters. Once he had ran a little ways he reopened the senkaimon and ran as fast as he could.

When he exited The Precipice World it let him out right outside of Ichigo's home and it was 7:55. "Right on time." Renji walked up to the door and knocked.

Ichigo answered "Hey Renji look who's on time for once." Ichigo began to laugh and Renji got mad.

"I am always on time Ichigo Kurosaki! You are always late!" Ichigo scratched his head and walked in with Renji.

"So Renji what are you going to make?"

"Well hum… '_Crap I didn't think of that what can I make hum Ichi-kun? HA! Got it!_' I am going to make strawberry short cake! Since you are a little strawberry Ichigo." Ichigo started to blush then struck back.

"Do you always have to call me a strawberry Renji you friken red headed pineapple!" They started to head but each other then Renji withdrew.

"Well I don't have to do anything for your birthday. I can just leave you alone on your special day." Renji started to walk towards the door when Ichigo grabbed his arm and bowed his head.

"Renji please don't leave… you were… the only one who remembered." Ichigo raised his head "You were the only one who remembered my birthday!" Renji turned towards Ichigo and pulled him close and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Ichigo… I will stay with you for as long as you want… ok Ichi-kun." Renji held on to him for a few more minutes then let him go "Well I better start that strawberry short cake before it gets too late." Ichigo complied and sat on his couch wail Renji went into the kitchen. "It will be ready in an hour ok." Ichigo looked at Renji and smiled.

"Alright. Now what to do wail we wait?" Ichigo had his thinking face on '_Wow Ichi-kun looks so cute when he thinks hum *_sigh*_ all I can do is think these thoughts of me and Ichigo. I can only wish-'_

"Renji are you ok you look distressed." Ichigo caught Renji in a deep thought again.

"Oh I am fine Ichigo no problems here. Ha-Ha." Renji began to blush when he turned around then back. He walked over and sat down beside Ichigo. They sat there for 5 minutes before anyone said anything. "So Ichigo is there anything you want for your birthday other than company?"

"Well there is something but… never mind it isn't something you can get me." Ichigo started to blush and then Renji started to move closer and Ichigo's face started to turn a blood red.

"Are you alright Ichigo you look like a strawberry even more now than you ever have." Renji started to laugh and Ichigo grabbed a book and threw it at him.

"Shut up with that damn strawberry crap!" Ichigo blushed even more

"Aw alright I'll stop if you tell me what you really want for your birthday." Ichigo looked surprised at Renji's words and as soon as he was about to answer him the timer for the oven went off and Renji got up to take the cake out of the oven. As soon as he did that he came right back to where he was on the couch and right back in Ichigo's face "Now tell me what you really want for your birthday."

Ichigo blushed "I can't tell you… can I show you instead Renji?" 'W_hat is this boy thinking I wish I kn-' _Renji was cut off in his thought by Ichigo's actions. '_oh my god Ichigo is kissing me this is a dream come true!'_ Ichigo kissed Renji with a deep passion and Renji let out a small moan and with him opening his mouth Ichigo slipped his tongue inside of Renji's mouth and they both moaned and Ichigo fell on top of Renji and they continued to explore each other's mouths. Ichigo then pulled away and Renji whimpered like a puppy as if he was begging for more "Renji I will admit this isn't what I want I want more."

Renji had a look of confusion on his face "What are you talking about Ichigo? Please tell me."

Ichigo got a devilish smile on his face "How about I show you my lovely Renji." Ichigo started to unzip Renji's pants and Renji followed his action by unzipping Ichigo's pants when both of their pants were off they started to take each other's shirts off then Ichigo stood up and turned Renji on his stomach.

"Uh Ichigo what are you doing?" Renji had a concerned look on his face.

"Well if you take your boxers off I can show you." Ichigo took his boxers off and then walked over to a dresser that was across the room. He opened a cabinet that was hidden underneath the dresser and he grabbed a bottle '_what is that stuff Ichi-kun please come closer to me so I can see.'_ When he came closer to Renji he was holding a bottle of baby oil and Renji got a devilish smile. Ichigo was standing over top of his body when Renji attacked Ichigo and held him in his arms.

"Shall we take this to a more private place like your room." Ichigo just smiled and then Renji took Ichigo into his room. When they got into his room Renji just threw Ichigo on his bed and he flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and thrust into him. They both started to moan and Renji leaned on top of Ichigo and whispers "Happy birthday Ichi-kun"

The End


End file.
